Midnight Adventures
by BadButt94
Summary: Riku and Sora decide to camp out on the island for old time's sake. Yaoi. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Adventures**

**Summary: **Riku and Sora decide to camp out on the island for old time's sake. Yaoi. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2. One-shot.

**Normal P.O.V.**

In a small town, unreachable by any other kind of transportation, except by Gummi, three teenaged companions were walking home from their last, long week of school. Riku, Kairi, and Sora were taking their precious time getting to their homes. The sun was still high in the sky; birds flew, ever so free, across it, and not a single dark cloud covered the sky. Yep, the perfect day for ending school for the next two and a half months, but it didn't matter to Riku. The only thing on his mind was the sandy brown, spiked haired boy, who he calls his best friend. Riku couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to the younger boy, he even accepted it during the time when they were together in the dark beach-like place, but he could never say it to him. He held a, secret, fear of rejection. Maybe he was just waiting for the right time to tell Sora… maybe, when they were fifty years old.

"Hey Kairi, Riku… what do you guys say to a little trip back to the island for old time's sake? You know, spend the night and fight with those wooden sticks like we used too?" Sora cheered.

"Sure. When?" Kairi said as she smiled back at him.

"Tomorrow." Sora replied.

"Sorry, but I have to spend the whole day with my Father." Kairi nervously replied.

"Aww, man… What about you Riku?" Riku's thoughts caused his ears to block out the conversation, until he saw a, small, tan hand wave in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Riku! Hey Riku you in there buddy?" Sora teased.

"Huh? What?" Riku babbled.

"Riku, are you ok? I mean you've been spacing out like that a lot lately…" Kairi said with worry in her voice.

"Yeah Riku. I'm starting to get worried…" Before Riku knew it, Sora was leaning in close to his face. "What are you thinking so hard about?" Sora almost whispered, but to Riku… it sounded almost seductively. Riku could feel as a blush tried to spread across his, so in order to tried and hide it, Riku grabbed Sora by his head, noogied him in the head, and let him go before picking of his pace.

"Ha, you two are just worrying for nothing. I can't have a little thinking time to myself every once and a while? Well, that question was more for Kairi then you Sora…" Riku started before he turned around and smirked at Sora. "You know, since you don't have a brain."

"Riku… you're an ass." Sora mumbled while rubbing his, sore, head.

"Hey Riku, think you could be nice enough to keep our friend some company on the island tomorrow?" Kairi laughed.

"Yeah sure. I'm always up for babysitting Sora."

"Keep talking Riku and I'll tell Kairi what _**really **_happened after we defeated Xemnas." Sora teased.

"You don't have to I already told her that I was injured in the line of duty and had to rely on you to escort me he rest of the way. You're actually pretty late genius."

"**WHERE WAS I AT?" **Sora yelled.

"Sleep." Riku and Kairi replied while laughing. They all laughed when Sora did the cutest pout. "By the way Sora, what was so important you had to pull me away from my thoughts?" Riku said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I said that we should go to the island and hang out like we used too, but Kairi said she couldn't come so I was asking you if you wanted too."

"Yeah sure." Riku said and he walked past them. With his right hand, he slung his bag over his shoulder and used his free hand to grab his cell phone and waved it in the air. "Text me!" And with that the gang separated and left for their individual homes.

Once Riku got home, he threw his bad on the bed and walked outside, onto his balcony. His mind was cleared once his eyes scanned the ocean that would lead him to their precious island. Thoughts of how his day at the island with his crush was playing in his mind, causing a small smile to grace his lips. _"Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow… either then or never."_ Giving one last look at the ocean, Riku retreated back to his room and began packing his bag for tomorrow.

"_**Just don't give up I'm walking it out. Please don't give in I won't let you down~"**_

Riku slowly pulled out his cell phone so he could read his new text message.

"_Riku, be on the island by __**one o'clock**_

_ -Sora"_

…

…

…

"_**I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door~" **_Riku groaned as he reached over and grabbed his cell phone and answering it. "Hello…?"

"_**RIKU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I TEXTED YOU OVER HALF AN HOUR AGO! YOU'RE LATE!"**_Riku cringed when he heard Sora yelling on the other end.

"What are you talking about Sora?"

"_You were supposed to be here at one o'clock, it's almost two Where are you?"_

"Ok, ok give me about ten minutes and I'll be there." Riku grunted as he got up.

"_Hurry up."_ Riku heard Sora whine before he let the line go dead. Riku quickly showered and dressed in a white wife beater, yellow, no sleeve, hooded jacket, black basketball shorts, and yellow tennis shoes before grabbing his keys, phone, book bag, and walking to the beach, where his boat waited for him.

…

…

…

"You're late jerk." Sora teased as he put his hands on his hips. Sora's outfit was similar to Riku's. Sora wore a navy blue wife beater, red jacket **(like Riku's) **and basketball shorts, and navy blue tennis shoes.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Oh and next time you send me twenty something text messages, I'm going to, literally, blow your phone up." Riku said as he jumped off the dock. "So what are we going to do first?"

"Well first, you can put your stuff in the tree house and then how about we go swimming?" Sora said with a smile as Riku nodded before putting his stuff away in the tree house.

Their whole day was full of laughter and fun from when they were fourteen and fifteen. They went swimming, sword fought with their old wooden weapons and now they were about to finish off the day with a little race and then watch the sunset. "Hey Riku! Let's race!" Sora cheered.

"Are you sure? I mean you look pretty winded already… I don't think that it would be a _**fair **_race. In fact it'll be an easy one." Riku teased.

"Shut up! I'm going to win! And to make things interesting… the loser has to wear the loser's clothes until tomorrow… despite their size."

"And what does the winner get?" Riku smirked.

Sora thought for a minute before he answered with his own smirk. "The winner gets to share a Paopu Fruit with their crush…"

"Fair enough…" Riku shrugged as he got into position. Both boys had the same thought on their mind as they crouched into their running positions. _"I have to win, so I can show him how I feel."_** "READY!" **Riku yelled.

"**SET" **Sora yelled.

"**GO!" **They both yelled as they raced off to the finish line. Each boy kept up with their opponent. They were neck and neck the whole way until Sora tripped over his shoe lace and fell. Riku was too busy trying to win, he didn't even notice until Sora jumped next to him. "Ha-ha I win Sora." Riku cheered.

"I let you win." Sora huffed.

"Yeah ok. Come on, the sun's setting. If we want to watch it, we better get back now." Riku said as he put his hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora sighed before nodding and following Riku to their favorite sunset watching spot.

They sat there in a comfortable silence before Sora broke it. "Hey Riku?"

"Hn."

"… … Do you like someone?" Sora nervously asked.

Riku was a little taken back by the question before he answered. "Where did this come from?"

"No where… I was just asking… so you?"

"Yeah… I do…"

"Oh…" Sora sort of felt hurt by Riku's answer. _"So he really does like someone…" _"I bet they're lucky." Sora barely mumbled.

"What?"

"The person you like… I bet they're lucky that you like them…" Sora sighed as he turned away. Riku noticed this and decided to do something. He hopped onto the bent tree and plucked the Paopu Fruit from it.

"Here." Riku said as he tossed the Paopu Fruit to Sora while standing in front him. Sora was beyond confused at this point. Riku, his secret crush, was giving him a Paopu Fruit for an unknown reason.

"What's this for?"

"You know what these things are for. Most people take its meaning to the "love" level, but in actuality it really means that the two people will forever be a part of that person's life, no matter what…" Riku explained.

"So… how do you take its meaning?" Sora asked before he could feel heat rising in his cheeks, from when he noticed that Riku was getting closer. Sora, subconsciously, parted his legs apart so Riku could step in between them and whisper in his ear.

"I take the love meaning when it comes to you." Riku's voice was a little husky, but brain melting for Sora. He couldn't see, but he could feel Riku's smirk that graced his lips. Sora couldn't fight the blush that spread across his face. Sora could feel Riku's heat mix with the rays of the sun. Their breaths became shallow and slow as their faces inched closer together. Riku's fingers laced together with Sora's hand that was holding the star-shaped fruit, while his other arm wrapped around Sora's waist and pulled them closer. Sora's free hand, slowly, traveled up Riku's bare arm and to his shoulder, where it came to rest. Their eyes were half-lid and darken with lust, but they were both fully aware of what was unfolding before them.

"Well then… I guess I must be one lucky person…" Sora whispered before their lips connected in a sweet gentle kiss. From this point on they were lost in their own little world. Completely oblivious of the darken sky around them or the light rain that started to drench their clothing. Even though they didn't know, they didn't care. When they pulled apart, both laughed a little when they saw how drenched they were getting. Riku grabbed Sora's hand before they raced towards the tree house. They laughed and smiled the whole way, never once caring how drenched they were.

They climbed the stairs and rolled on the floor for a little bit. Their laughter and the rain were the only sounds that filled the island air. Once the laughter died down, both boys laid there, starting at each other, as they heard the pouring rain. Riku rolled over, so that he was on top of Sora, and kissed him again. Their kiss wasn't as gentle, but still so loving. Riku licked Sora's lips and gained a welcoming admittance. Their tongues probed, danced, and battled together for dominance, only to have Riku win. While Riku continued with his exploration with his tongue, he started to explore the rest of Sora's body with his fingers. Sora moaned into the kiss when he felt Riku's fingers tease and play with his nipples while Sora's fingers rubbed into Riku's scalp. The only time they broke the kiss was when they had to remove their jackets and wife beaters and get some air. Both boys' breath tingled on the other's skin with each exhale. Sora's arms wrapped Riku's neck and pulled him into a kiss before one of Riku's hands slipped into the front of Sora's shorts. Sora moaned when he felt Riku's fingers wrap around Sora's throbbing member and started to stork it. When they pulled apart, Sora scratched Riku's head while Riku attacked his neck. Riku's strokes were gentle and slow. Sora could tell that Riku was taking his time, but Sora was getting hotter and impatient.

"Riku… stop teasing me." Sora pleaded before Riku shoved three fingers in his face.

"Suck." Was all Riku said in order for Sora to get the hint. Riku knew that he was being gentle and slow with Sora, but this was their first time… he didn't want to mess it up. Truth be told, Riku was actually glad that Sora wanted to speed up the process. It's true that he didn't want to hurt Sora, but he didn't know how much longer he would've lasted. Riku couldn't hold back a moan when he felt Sora coax his fingers with his saliva. "Lift your hips up." Riku commanded. Sora complied before hissing when he felt his member being released from its prison, inside of Sora's basketball shorts and boxers. Riku threw his and Sora's wet shorts and boxers with their wet jackets and wife beaters before pulling his fingers away from the younger boy's mouth. Riku opened Sora's legs a little wider before he encircled his entrance with his index finger. "This is going to hurt a little bit, but try and relax." Sora nodded and grunted when he felt Riku's finger slip in. Riku thrusted his fingers in and out while helping Sora try and relax. After Sora was used to all three of Riku's fingers, Riku removed his fingers and lined his member with Sora's entrance. "Ready?"

"More than anything." Sora said as he bit his lip to mask the growing pain he was felling. After Riku was seethed inside Sora's entrance, he continued with helping Sora relax before finally getting the 'ok' to move. Both boys moaned at the friction, Riku caused when he pulled almost all the way out and then shove it back in again. With each passing moment Sora's moans became louder and louder, each racked with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Riku was trying to ease his, new, lover's pain by trying to aim for his prostate. Once Sora screamed in pleasure Riku knew right there and then that he had found it. To help increase Sora's pleasure, Riku reached in between them and started pumping Sora's member in time with his thrusts. Sora's screams were like music to Riku's ears as he picked up his pace. Faster and faster Riku went meant the louder Sora screamed until he came into Riku's hand. Sora's body went limp and slumped to the floor. To Riku he was breath taking. His, usual spiked hair was laying flat on the floor and on his sweat covered face while he panted under the sliver haired teen. Riku couldn't take it anymore and came inside of his tired lover. Both moaned at the feeling of Riku's seed filling Sora and when Sora's ring of muscle decided to enclose around Riku's member. Once he was emptied, Riku pulled out of Sora, covered them with one of his blankets, pulled his, already, sleeping lover into his arms, kissed Sora's forehead and allowed the rain to put its sleeping spell on him. As long as he had Sora in his arms… all was right with the world.


	2. Poll Info

Poll Info:

Thanks to everyone who voted in my poll. It really makes me feel loved, appreciated, and that people are actually reading my work and that I'm not wasting my time here. You guys really are the best. The winner for my 2012 poll was NaruSasu (Naru-seme, Sasuke-uke). I will be posting the one-shot I have for the couple sometime soon.

The Top 10 from My Poll:

1) NaruSasu (68-16%)

2) SasuNaru (46-11%)

3) NejiGaara (25-6%)

4) KyuuItac (23-5%)

5) ItacKyuu (21-5%)

6) KakaIru (20-4%)

7) ShikaKiba (15-3%)

8) SessInu (15-3%)

9) ShikaTemari (15-3%)

10) KibaHin (11-2%)

Thanks again for voting, but now it's time for another poll. This one, however is totally up to you, my fans. On this poll you are allowed to choose up to 5 couples from the list of 10. Whichever couple wins, I will ask my fans what they would like for me to do with the couple. I will anything from a one-shot, song fic, lengthy story, or anything my fans want to see. When a winner is chosen, I will put another poll up to see what everyone wants for this couple. After that... I will be asking everyone for ideas. More details will come about when it is time for the second poll and anything after that. This poll will be closing on March 13th, 2013. So, the only thing I have left to say is good luck to all the couples, happy voting, and please continue to read and review my stories. I love you guys ^^3!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

I'm sorry for the confusion to you guys. I was wondering why the past few days I was receiving people's lists of their choices. You guys were supposed to vote on the poll on my profile. I just edited so that it displays on my profile, so it should be up there by time you read this. I'm so sorry about the confusion again. But, if you go on my profile and the poll is not there, please send me a PM and I will go in and correct the problem. Once again, please forgive me for being an idiot and not checking on that. Happy voting once again.

**Few Words from Author to Reviewer:**

Also, I would like to express something to the _**GUEST **_that reviewed my **Bleach** story _**'Three Little Words'**_. I know that that story was not the best and full of mistakes, but that was when I was still getting the hang of writing. But to say that I am too young to be writing stories is an insult and you should not have taken it that far. FYI, I am 18 years old now, but when I wrote it I was 15. I read it after posting it and realized that it wasn't the best and needs some work, but I have not gotten around to doing so. I've been busy improving my writing skills and gaining more experience. And to say that I cannot write is also another harsh blow. I know that you were just being honest, and I respect that, but you could have at least looked at some of my most recent work instead of criticizing something I wrote on a whim and that is three years old. Next time, please take care in what you say and what you know, because you could start a war. I, on the other hand, do not care that you thought my story sucked, but I did take what you said into consideration and will hopefully find time to edit my past stories. Otherwise, please take the advice I give you seriously and please try a more gentle approach when reviewing people's work. There are some young writers on here, then just need a little help expanding their wings. I do not always like the way people write or think that some of their work is a little juvenile, but at least I don't tell them that they shouldn't be writing. People actually kill themselves because of comments like that.


	3. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
